Mission: Gallevkevimpossible
Plot Evan was in Kevin's car, looking at a portable screen. The screen had a picture of Gally and two of her friends on it. (Gally's Friend 1): I can't believe you got a boyfriend. (Gally's Friend 2): Sooo ''unbelievable. (Kevin): Yuck, girl talk. (Evan): Good thing I put this tracker to Gally in the previous episode. Now, I wonder who it is. (Gally): He is one-third hispanic, one-third Latin, and one-third American. He is so handsome. (Evan): Who is it? (Gally's Friend 2): Hey, girl, what's this tracker doing here? Gally's friend 2 put her fingers to the tracker and squished it. (Evan): Kevin, we're going undercover. ''Theme song! Evan was standing up in a room, with Kevin near him. (Evan): First rule of going undercover: the clothing. Evan cut up some black fabric and made some spy clothing with it. (Evan): Put it on. They both put on the clothing. (Evan): Second rule of going undercover: the gadgets. Check out this one. Evan picked up a grappling gun. He shot it up, then jumped up, and part of the celing came off and fell on Evan. (Evan): Third rule of going undercover: the escape method. Evan twisted on the ground, launching the part of the ceiling into the air. (Evan): Try that. Kevin reluctantly tried to spin around, and got tangled up in his clothing. (Evan): We'll need to work on that. Later...... Evan and Kevin were creeping around in their clothing. Evan shot a grapple gun at the ceiling of Gally's new house, then sprang up on the roof. (Evan): Stay down there and be the look-out for a while. Evan walked sideways to the chimney. He opened the top and shone a flashlight down it. (Old Woman): Oh no! It's the weight police! They will do the opposite of supporting us! We're going down! A crash is heard. (Evan): Sorry, wrong house. Evan ran across the roof and jumped on the next house. (Evan): Now to see who Gally is dating. In between Gally's school and house...... Gally and her friends were walking home. (Gally): So Evan and his cousin are trying to find out who I am dating. We can't let that happen. Girls, huddle up. Here's a near-plan. Gally and her friends got in a huddle and whispered. Back at Gally's house........ Evan was lowering himself down the chimney with his grapple gun. He got out and unlocked one of the doors. Kevin walked in. One of Gally's friends ran near the door and jumped on the bottom of the roof. She crept into a window and under a large bed. Somewhere else inside the house...... Kevin was holding a telescope. He looked out the window with a telescope, and saw Gally sneaking around. He held a walkie talkie to his ear. (Kevin): Evan, Gally is sneaking around! (Evan): Disguise gadget! Kevin took a chair costume out of his bag. (Kevin): I can't believe I have to wear this. I'm bad at wall sitting. Kevin put on the costume and wall sat. Evan picked up a hammer and was about to slam the head off a mannequin, but the top of the mannequin came off and hit Evan in the head. He got knocked out. Gally came in. (Gally): Well, looky here. An agent. Chelsea, help me carry him away. Chelsea came in and helped Gally drag Evan into a refridgerator. They put him in, and Gally locked the refridgerator. Evan woke up. (Evan): What kind of refridgerator can get locked? Meanwhile...... (Kevin): I think Evan got captured! I have to rescue him, somehow. Kevin ripped out of the chair costume, then the springs sprang up and pulled Kevin back in. Kevin got back out and ran. He saw Chelsea and Gally's other friend running around. (Kevin): Okay, time for a grappling gun. I've always wanted to use one of these. Kevin shot the gun at the ceiling, then pulled himself up. He crawled onto the roof, then over the refridgerator. He opened the panel above Evan and put his head to the refridgerator. (Kevin): Evan, are you in there? (Evan): Yeah. Help me! (Kevin): Okay. I once saw an instruction manual to make a food rocket. (Evan): Where did you see that? (Kevin):.............................Okay, grab two small bottles of milk. (Evan): Okay. (Kevin): Okay, now grab some pizza and flatten it as much as you can. (Evan): Okay. (Kevin): Take two lemon slices and poke two holes in the middle. Use string cheese to weave the lemon slices together and put them to your eyes as goggles. (Evan): Okay. (Kevin): Now pour pop and that fruit candy into the milk. (Evan): Okay. (Kevin): Use string cheese to weave it all together and give it a shake to bust the top of the refridgerator off! A shaking noise is heard. A large caterpillar made out of silk and sticks made a hole in the refridgerator and crawled away. (Evan): Milk? I thought you said silk. Pizza? I thought you said the Mona Lisa. Lemons? I thought you said stemen. Pop? I thought you said prop. String cheese? I thought you said fart, please. (Kevin): So that explains the gas. Anyways, now what? (Evan): Let's sneak around the house into the office. They did that. (Evan): Check the left cabinets. I'll check the right. They filed through the cabinets. (Evan): What did you find? (Kevin): A recipe for lemon meringue pie. Got any luck? (Evan): I saw a list of boys at the school. (Kevin): Cool! Let's read it. They lay on the floor and opened the folder, then read it. (Evan): So, the list of boys with handsome names are Alejandro, Xavier, Alexis, Adalberto, Ladio, Leni, Jano, and Lancernico. Why is it that all boys that girls think are cute are hispanic? (Kevin): Hey, what's that noise? (Evan): What noise? (Kevin): It sounds like someone with a saw. They looked on the ground and saw a saw sawing a hole around them. They fell, and someone shot a plunger gun and captured the files, then brought it back to them. They both landed in the presence of Gally's friend. (Gally's Friend): It is not your info who Gally is dating. (Evan): Yes it is. She is my little sister. (Gally's Friend): Yeah, well you are her older brother. And Kevin is the cousin of both of you guys. (Evan): So? (Gally's Friend): So about Gally being your little sister. While they were chatting, Kevin took a laser from his fingers. He squeezed it, and a laser shot out and burned the ropes. (Kevin): The bigger they are, the harder they fall. (Evan): That quote does not fit in this situation. (Kevin): Then put it in a situation where it does fit. (Evan): You know what, keep it here. Evan and Kevin ran. Then, Gally, Chelsea, and their friend caught up to them. Gally kicked a giant soccer ball at Evan, but he turned into Glider and opened his glider, then it bounced off at Chelsea. Chelsea was inside a colossal soccer goal, and the soccer ball got stopped by the net, then started falling on Evan and Kevin. The ball fell on Kevin, and the ball unfolded into some black and white laser glasses. The glasses shot a laser at Gally, who took out a mirror and the laser bounced at Evan. Evan picked up a painting of the background and the laser melted it, and a suitcase was inside. Evan opened the suitcase, and there were machine parts. Evan put the parts together, and there was a blaster. Evan pointed the blaster at Gally's friend and pressed the button, but another blaster popped out of the side pointing Evan and froze him. Then, everyone tried all kinds of plans, and they kept getting folded. (Gally): I give up. None of us will win. They were in a room with water in the middle and two sides. Evan and Kevin got in a huddle. (Evan): Okay, I heard one of the girls talking about Alejandro. So disguise as Gally and walk up to him and say: Sorry, 'Jandro. You're too much of a landro. (Kevin): What's a landro? Evan shrugged his shoulders. (Evan): Then, if anyone else tries to ask you out, do the same thing, except with their name and something random that rhymes with it. (Gally): I heard your plan. (Evan): Sorry Gally, you got crushed in the rally. (Gally): Sorry Kevin, you're really, really gevven. (Kevin): Sorry Belle, an anvil fell. On you! (Evan): You don't do it right. (Kevin): I never wanted to do it in the first place. (Belle): Sorry Man, you lan! (Chelsea): Sorry Johnny, you like to watch Barney! (Evan): Sorry Tellie, you are too much lelly! (Gally): Sorry Lollipop, you eat too much roppytop! (Evan): Okay, let's stop. Memory wiiiiipppppeeeee! Evan whipped out a gadget and wiped their minds. He disguised Kevin as Gally and Kevin did it. Lastly, Kevin encountered a boy named Coppy. (Kevin): Sorry Coppy, you say stuff that is sloppy! And it is very moppy, Coppy, and you should eat some raw pee! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero